Here Comes The Sun
by Nemaja
Summary: Après avoir passé un an à Yale, Quinn retourne à Lima. Assise dans un parc d'enfants, elle envoie à Puck pour lui demander de la rejoindre...


Bonjour !Un petit OS Quick se passant après la saison 4. J'espère que vous aimerez :).

N'hésitez pas à reviewer pour me donner votre avis !

Un grand merci à yhcorb pour m'avoir testé cela.

* * *

**Here Comes The Sun**

Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter  
Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here  
Here comes the sun, here comes the sun  
And I say it's all right

[Here Comes The Sun - Beatles]

Le square. Une pelouse verte, carrée, coupée par des allées de sable rouge qui forment une croix. Au centre, un espace circulaire où sont installés des jeux pour enfants, un peu rouillés. Elle jette son dévolu sur la balançoire, qui grince un peu quand elle s'assoit dessus. L'aire de jeu est déserte : il est 11h et tous les enfants sont à l'école. Dépourvu de vie, l'endroit est d'un silence presque absolu, et le parc doit sans doute être sinistre en hiver.

Mais nous ne sommes pas en hiver. Mai est bien avancé, et les oiseaux chantonnent paisiblement. La jeune femme sourit en se remémorant son enfance dans ce parc, les rires de ses amis, sa joie innocente. Un temps où la rouille n'avait pas encore rongé les installations, un temps où le monde n'était pas encore compliqué. Elle saisit alors son téléphone, et écrit un message, rapidement, de manière presque désinvolte. La jeune femme est confiante. Elle sait ce qu'elle fait, et n'a aucun doute que ce message fera mouche. Sitôt qu'elle l'a envoyé, elle se met à se balancer, oubliant les bruits inquiétants que fait l'installation, et au moment où elle arrive le plus haut, elle se laisse aller et saute, ayant, pour une seconde, la délicieuse impression de voler. Une joie d'enfance. Elle retombe, légère, faisant fuser le sable, et rit doucement, pour elle-même.

* * *

Lorsqu'il arrive, elle est tête en bas, pendue par les genoux à une barre d'acier. En voyant sa silhouette caractéristique s'engager dans l'allée, un doux sourire nait sur son visage. Il n'a pas changé, c'est toujours le même. Il la cherche du regard, et enfin, la trouve. Son visage reste impassible, mais il s'approche d'elle, sans prononcer mot. Leurs visages, inversés, sont à la même hauteur, et elle résiste à la tentation d'aller poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle le voit la regarder, son t-shirt blanc qui en tombant à cause de sa position, révèle son ventre, son short-bandana noir, ses cheveux blonds qui tombent, libres. Elle le regarde lui, à l'envers, la peau tannée, comme toujours, le débardeur noir, lâche, le jean large, les cheveux noirs, courts.

- Salut, murmure-t-elle

Le charme rompu, il se recule, sourcils froncés, un air d'incompréhension sur le visage.

- Pourquoi m'avoir demandé de venir ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Il se brusque. La blonde garde cependant le sourire : elle s'attendait à cette réaction. Elle commence cependant à ressentir des fourmillements et une gêne due à sa position inversée. Elle répond simplement :

- Pour le moment, que tu m'aides à descendre.

Elle se relève, tirant sur ses bras, et se met en appui sur ses mains. Comme elle lui tourne le dos, elle entreprend de se retourner face à lui. La jeune femme a besoin qu'il la tienne pour descendre car elle est suspendue à plus d'un mètre du sol. Cependant, il ne fait pas le moindre geste pour montrer qu'il accepte de l'aider. Il reste planté là, debout, comme déconnecté de la réalité.

- S'il te plait ?

Le jeune homme semble alors retrouver et s'approche d'elle, bras levés. Elle se laisse alors lentement glisser tandis qu'il l'attrape par la taille et lui fait doucement toucher terre. Ses mains s'écartent immédiatement, comme s'il avait été brulé par le contact. Il s'écarte d'un pas et repose sa question :

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici d'ailleurs ? Tu ne devrais pas être à Yale en train de fricoter avec un quelconque fils de bonne famille ?

Elle ne relève pas la pique. Cela serait inutile.

- Puck...  
- Quinn.  
- C'est très simple. Je suis venue ici pour toi.

La réponse ne semble pas lui convenir, et il le fait remarquer :

- Cela ne répond pas à ma question.  
- Je suis venue ici pour te dire de venir avec moi, à Yale. Les cours sont finis, je pourrais te montrer le campus, la ville, les alentours. Ça te plaira, j'en suis sûre.

Puck affiche un visage de plus en plus fermé : il ne comprend visiblement pas.

- Et pourquoi j'aurais envie de ça ?  
- Parce que tu t'es perdu. Regarde-toi Puck, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, ta principale activité se résume à mal conseiller ton demi-frère dans ses relations, à sortir avec une gamine de 16 ans et à squatter une université pour baiser. Tu ne penses pas que tu vaux mieux ?

Un éclair de fureur passe alors les yeux du juif.

- Parce que tu penses, comme tout le monde que je ne suis rien ? Bravo, vous aviez raison ! Je suis un raté, un loser qui fait rien de ses journées ! Mais crois-moi, tu vaux pas mieux, miss je-me-tape-mon-prof, lance-t-il

Quinn s'attendait à cette pique. Elle sait très bien qu'elle n'est pas parfaite. C'est aussi pour se retrouver elle-même qu'elle est revenue.

- Tu es loin d'être un raté. Je le pensais quand je t'ai aidé pour tes examens, l'année dernière et je le pense toujours.

Son regard se fait alors lointain.

- Menteuse. Si j'étais pas un raté pour toi, pourquoi m'embrasser et te barrer juste après ? Pourquoi ne pas me parler pendant 5 mois, et revenir la bouche en cœur à Thanksgiving ?

Blessée, Quinn baisse la tête, et regarde le sol. Intimidée par l'aveu qu'elle s'apprête à faire.

- Parce que j'ai pris peur. Parce que pour une fois, j'avais écouté mon instinct, et je m'étais laissée aller. Parce que j'ai craint que si je te reparlais, je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de revenir ici, de sacrifier Yale et de m'enterrer à Lima pour toujours. Alors j'ai voulu t'oublier, partir. Mais là-bas, tous les gars étaient soit trop grands, soit trop minces, soit trop gros, ils n'avaient pas la bonne couleur de cheveux. Ni la bonne coupe. J'ai cru que j'avais besoin de quelqu'un de mature et je suis sortie avec un prof. J'ai cru que j'avais besoin d'une fille, et j'ai couché avec Santana. Et puis j'ai compris. Les autres n'étaient jamais assez bien car ils n'étaient pas toi. Ils n'étaient pas le père de ma fille. Donc me voilà. Bonjour, je m'appelle Quinn, j'ai 19 ans et je t'aime.

Devant le silence de Puck, elle relève timidement la tête et voit celui-ci, lèvres tremblantes. Toute trace d'animosité a disparu de son visage et on le croirait prêt à pleurer. Q. attend, anxieuse, qu'il dise quelque chose.

- La gamine de 16 ans. Elle te ressemblait, un peu. C'était presque comme si j'étais avec une copie imparfaite de toi. Mais j'arrivais pas à m'en satisfaire. Tu, tu me manquais trop... Et ça me tuait de penser que t'en avait plus rien à foutre de moi. Je te voyais partout, je pensais tout le temps à ce que tu pouvais faire, à quel type t'embrassait ce soir, et j'avais tellement envie de les frapper.

Quinn sent alors les larmes couler sur ses joues et un rire nerveux s'empare d'elle :

- Essaye de pas péter la gueule de Santana, s'te plait. Elle m'en voudrait je crois.

Ce n'est pas drôle mais Puck se met aussi à rire, et leur nervosité se transforme en véritable fou rire, pour évacuer la pression en sachant que les sentiments sont partagés.  
Quand ils arrêtent enfin de rire, Quinn n'a qu'à se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser celui qu'elle aime. Un simple contact qui devient plus intense, plus profond. Une redécouverte de l'autre, lente, amoureuse. Quand ils se séparent pour reprendre leur souffle, la jeune femme demande :

- Tu viendras alors ?  
- Je te suivrais partout où tu iras.

Puck la soulève alors, et la fait tourner autour de lui, comme le font les enfants quand la joie dépasse les mots.


End file.
